


I Was Always Yours

by Pittgirl24



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brief homophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pittgirl24/pseuds/Pittgirl24
Summary: Hux shows up at Ben's door in the middle of the night.





	I Was Always Yours

There's no way someone is knocking at the fucking door. 

That's all Ben can think when he first cracks his eyes open. Rolling over he confirms that it is as early as it seems, the sun not even up in the sky yet. Hoping that the knocking on his door will just stop he grabs his pillow and buries his head under it. Even so he can still hear the banging. With a frustrated growl Ben shouts out, "Fuck off!" 

There's a brief pause and then, "If you just opened the damn door Benjamin then I wouldn't have to keep knocking." 

"Hux?" Ben lifted the pillow from his head, exhaustion quickly forgotten as he scrambled to find a pair of his briefs on the floor. 

He heard a snort that could only come from one person, replying, "Of course its me, now open the door please I feel ridiculous standing out here and if one more frat bro looks at me funny out in this hallway I swear to god..." 

Ben reached for the door pulling it open before Hux can finish his threat, his hand still hanging in the air mid knock. 

"So I've been giving it a lot of thought," Hux said, walking into the room as if he was invited. 

"Hux" Ben stepped back, allowing Hux the room needed. Soaking wet, head to toe in a button up and grey pressed pants, no coat, Hux looked like he'd finally lost it. 

Pacing back and forth was challenging in Ben's small single dorm room but that didn't seem to stop him. "I don't know what took so long." 

Ben was stuck, a part of him wanted to reach out, pull his ex-boyfriend into his arms and find out what's wrong. But he wasn't sure if that was his place anymore. It was like their breakup all over again, his heart aching to reach out and hold the one person who ever meant anything to him, knowing full well he couldn't. "Hux," he said calmly but firmly trying to get Hux to stop moving for a second and look at him. 

"There we were, sitting at dinner and he started making snide comments about the faggots at the table next to us" Hux eyes were wild, running his hands through his hair as if he was trying to pull it out. Not knowing what to do, Ben just sat on his bed and waited for Hux to finish this story. "A blight on society, is what he called them. They weren't even doing anything, just sitting there having, dinner holding hands." Hux rambled on, his words picking up speed. "And all I could think was, I'm an idiot, I'm so fucking stupid, I threw it all away and for what, this bigoted asshole who was never going to give me his approval anyway." Finally coming to a halt in front of Ben, Hux looked about as vulnerable as he's ever been. "So I told him that the man I'm in love with has done a lot more than hold my hand in public. When I left he was still swearing after me but I didn't care. I left my phone in the pocket of my jacket, at the table, like an idiot. I couldn't go back and I wanted to get here to you so I walked in the rain." He shook his head and gestured to his wet clothes. "I'll admit now that is was a bit dramatic and maybe it was stupid, I don't know," Hux stalled looking to Ben for some kind of reaction. 

Ben stared up at Hux in shock, not sure he believed what he was hearing. For months, Ben had been begging Hux to stop making him hide their relationship, to let them be themselves in the day time instead of quick fucks in the dark and stolen moments sometimes quite literally in the closet. A small spark of hope ignited in his chest, if what Hux said was true, then... "Hux," Ben whispered, this time reaching a hand out for the sopping wet red head standing before him. 

Nuzzling his face against Bens outstretched hand, tears streaming down his face, "I'm sorry, you were right I don't know what I was so afraid of, I've been so stupid. I really missed you." He sniffled and that was all it took, Ben could no longer stand it, jumping from the bed he pulled the now sobbing Hux against his bare chest. It felt so good to have his arms around the only boy he ever really loved, that he didn't even flinch at Hux's cold cheek pressed against him. Hux was back, oh thank god he's back.

Hux leaned back to look Ben in the eyes, "Can you forgive me, please Ben take me back, please." Hux begged closing his eyes as if afraid of what Ben would say. 

Ben shook his head and smiled, "Hux look at me," Hux shook his head, tears coming out from behind his closed lids. "Babe look at me!" The sweet familiarity made Hux hesitantly crack his eyes. Ben gently placed both of his big hands on either side of Hux's face. "I'm so proud of you," Ben was shaking with emotion trying to contain his joy. "I never wanted to break up, I was just afraid we were going to be hiding in the closet together forever. But you did it, you fucking did it." Ben smiled rubbing his against Hux's smooth jaw. "I love you too, I'm yours, I've always been yours." 

Unable to hold back anymore he pulled Hux to his lips, and Hux moaned, wrapping his arms around Bens neck. He smiled into the kiss as Ben leaned back and smirked, "I swear I'm not trying to pull a line on you here but we really should probably get you out of these wet clothes." Hux smiled and nipped at Ben's full lips. 

"It wouldn't even be the cheesiest way you've ever gotten me undressed Benjamin Solo," Hux said with a sly smile. 

Ben shrugged his broad shoulders, "What can I say, I like having you naked," and to make his point he pulled Hux's shirt out of his pants, running his warm hands all over Hux's smooth, but chilled stomach. 

"Mmm," Hux shook from a different type of chill, and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. "Can we go to bed now please?" 

Reaching for Hux's belt, Ben helped Hux undress faster, pulling his pants and briefs down in one quick move. Kneeling down at Hux's feet, Ben removed his shoes while Hux peeled off his shirt and lovingly ran his fingers through Ben's hair. Ben almost purred, so grateful to have this again, to have Hux again. 

Pulling his own underwear off as he stood, Ben paused for a minute to soak in the full view of his bare boyfriend before him. "Mine," Ben whispered bringing Hux down onto his bed next to him. Hux settled and smiled, pushing Ben onto his back and snuggling up against his side. "Yours," he sighed, resting his head on Ben's chest, truly content for maybe the first time ever.


End file.
